The hero from a different dimesion
by Keyblade master Rem
Summary: when a hero that can control electricity but when explosion sends him into a dimension were cats rule.


It was a quiet morning in Punta Gorda,Florida every one was either eating breakfast, watching TV, riding their bike, or just going out but one boy didn't do any of that he was just sound a sleep in his chair with ps3 on when he was playing Infamous in the room there was a king - sized bed with a fan on right and the left there was a desk that contains video games, gadgets, candy, and paper and a shelf containing loads of manga. the walls of the room had kingdom hearts and devil may cry posters with some swords and kantas on mantles a little broad in of the corners oh I forgot to tell you his name well his name is "Rem".

In the other world of Megakat city is where cats tried to enjoy their day without any disaster or rampage that will probably destroy the city or try to take control of it. Meanwhile at the salvage yard Jake and Chance were in the exercise room enjoying their day instead of sleeping in a chair while their game is still on anyway Jake was the treadmill running up to 45mph while Chance is lifting weights and watching the news "this is Ann gorra kats eye news giving you a special report" said the reporter "megakat city is opening it's new library downtown near city hall where the enforcers are delivering one of megakat city's most prized passions the oldest clock gear it said it could power the whole city but mayor manyx had decided that it would be better to be seen in public" "with that old thing can make the trubokat go faster then ever" thought chance " and you don't want to miss the music festival right after the ceremony at megakat city park at 12:30 this is Ann gorra kats eye news" "hey Jake there is gonna be music festival wanna go?" asked chance " sure but I got feeling... " said Jake "that something bad is going to happen?" asked chance "kinda it's half but I think that we would meet someone knew" "who?" "I don't know".

Meanwhile be in the human world Rem is still a sleep until 1' clock in the afternoon there was an explosion outside on the streets that was not far Rem's building "ah!" screamed Rem fell out of his chair "what was that?" he walked over to the window he saw a monster with arms and legs that has a shark and tentacles on it's back command fish mutants. "Oh its sharkopus" said Rem sadly "why does this always happen to me, oh right because I"m superhero and it's my responsibility well time to suit up!" Rem got dress with blue pants ,black sprinting shoes, and black,red and white jacket over a shirt that says "rage against the machines". He took one of his medieval sword that was on the wall then he grabbed his jet broad from the corner and then he turn off the ps3 and t.v so his mom won't yell at him about his habit of leaving stuff on. As soon he got out a giant jellyfish was crawling his way "whoa" exclaimed Rem "now that is one ugly jellyfish but its an easy kill" he ran towards it and shot with a lightning bolt but he didn't know is it can explode when attacked or when attached to target as the blast sent Rem to a near by car that just explode when Rem crashed into it "okay that hurt" said Rem in a painfully voice "next time I'm shooting at safe distance before it comes near ME!" BAM! something smack Rem into a butcher shop "you know Rem you should really focus on find your enemy" said Sharkopus who was still laughing at Rem for almost killing himself with the jellyfish "alright how like it if someone got you by SURPRISE!" exclaimed Rem who was on his jetboard with his sword in his right hand and slashed it acrossed sharkopus's fore arm "aaaaaah" screamed sharkopus painfully "you punk you cheated" "no I didn't" said Rem "yes you did using something that I don't have" whined sharkopus "it's not fair" "would you like one?" "oh yes please of course I would like one wait...WHAT AM I SAYING YOU ARE GONNA DIE YOU LITTLE PEST ERRRRRRA" sharkopus had thrown three cars with his tentcales luckily Rem dodged them and shot a lightning bolt at sharkopus's feet "hah" shouted sharkopus "hahahaha you missed me you missed me" "oh really" said Rem "look at your feet" when Sharkopus looked at his feet they were magnetized to the floor "oh crap this sucks" whined sharkopus "well at least I have my army of sea mutants" he pointed to a whole bunch of cool looking the kinda looked weird in kinda way "well at least no one else in danger hehehe oooh boy" said Rem weakly as he looks the army of sea monsters.

Meanwhile back at megakat city,

"I can't believe we are actually going to see "the nine tails" perform live isn't this great Chance" said Jake chance was busy looking Callie in jeans and a tank top saying "nine tails" "hey great" said chance " now chance what are look at"asked Jake who is now in a love struck mood "oh hey guys, whats up?" asked Callie "nothing" they both said "oh you must have notice my new shirt, Like it?" "yeah" they said again in more of lovey dovey kinda way "well I don't wait any longer theirs two front row seats that are preserved from me and the mayor but he is out sick, so who wants to sit next to me?" before Jake could answer chance said" I sit will next to you" "great I will take you to them" said Callie " sorry Jake maybe next time" at that moment felt a little bit disappointed until his weird feeling came back "okay why is this feeling coming back?" thought Jake " oh well time to find my self a seat"

meanwhile back at the human world

Rem was trying to defeat sharkopus' pets in order but instead he keeps on hitting the explosive jellyfish "OKAY NOW I HAD EVEN OF YOUR F***ING GAMES TIME TO DDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!" screamed Rem as he jump on his jet broad and started to fire more lighting bolts which means he has gone insane "die die die die you shall not ever mess with me hehehehahahahahahaha"(note Rem has limits to his sanity each time he loses his cool he basically he can make the grand canyon look like s**t.)"oh my god now I really done it this I do not want to be in the of rampage I can still remember the 6 months of terror" said sharkopus as he is hiding in a dumpster " somebody help me oops" then Rem turned to him with creepy smile "FoUnD yOu" he said in a really creepy "NoW yOu WiLl FeEl ThE wRaTh Of m oomph" suddenly Rem got hit with a fireball from behind " sharkopus you ow me one" said a distant voice on top of a destroyed building "you are lucky that I was here or you would been wait a minute was he in is his" "yes he was flames" answered sharkopus " and you doomed us all you moron" then Rem burst out of the ruble and start beat the crud out of sharkopus and flames"ouch oh ea ia ommph no wait that doesn't bend that way" screamed the two until he got call on his cell phone and that the police showed up"finally there all yours officers I got to take a call but you might need a stretcher" said Rem as he look at the two tangle bunch"for the record you suck " said flames and then he got stomp by Rem "ow" he said he whined "yo whats up" "hey Rem its me George" said George on the other line (note:George is Rem's best friend who's parents are inventors for the army. )"listen my parents made this device that can take to any dimension""really thats cool I can't wait to...wait a minute every time you call you about this kinda things your parents always makes test them" said souriful voice"don't worry it will be fine and plus it will help you with the super villain problem" said george "alright


End file.
